


Right Now (It's You And Me)

by bymyself



Series: darling & klaus! [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I Miss Klaus, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I got this idea watching HSM2, kind of, wedding au, wrote it watching HSM3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymyself/pseuds/bymyself
Summary: "I love him.""Are you trying to convince me or yourself?""I don't know."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Magical twins? What are those?  
> Katherine & Kai aren't mentioned but if you want to pretend their alive & well, go ahead!
> 
> That amazing title? High School Musical song.

  
It's everything she's ever wanted, from the flowers to the lights, even the tables were perfect, Stefan really knew how to plan a surprise wedding. Which was why Caroline didn't understand why she wasn't excited to walk down the isle again tomorrow

When Damon had told them that he wasn't really ordained, and their marriage wasn't really legal or real Caroline had demanded another wedding, she had yelled and cried and started planning a new one. 

Now, looking at everything Stefan had put together for her in less than two months Caroline should have been crying with joy, but all she felt was uneasy.

"What do you think?" Stefan wraps his arms around Caroline's shoulders and presses a kiss to her cheek.

Caroline swallows and forces a smile onto her face, "It's amazing. How did you do all this?"

"Damon had to do some compelling, but it all worked out, didn't it?" Stefan laughs and spins her in his arms, "I made sure it was all out of your book."

"I love it. It's everything I've ever wanted." Caroline laughs softly looking around the mansion's yard.

"I have more," Stefan starts pulling Caroline back inside the Lockwood mansion where Bonnie was standing with a dress bag in her hand, "Damon went and got Bonnie and a dress from New York."

Bonnie laughs at Caroline's shocked expression before pushing Stefan away, "Alright, now go, no seeing the bride before the wedding."

Stefan puts his hands up in surrender, "I'll see you tomorrow, I love you."

"You too." Caroline kisses his cheek before turning to Bonnie, "I missed you."

Bonnie puts the dress down before turning to hug Caroline, "I missed you too."

"Now let's drink!" Bonnie holds up a bottle of wine with a smile on her face. 

* * *

 

They're a few glasses in when Caroline starts talking, "I don't know if I want to marry Stefan."

"What? You've had a crush on him since high school, and I know you loved Tyler, but you've always had a thing for Stefan." Bonnie places her glass on the table and watches as Caroline puts her head in her hands.

"That's the thing after my initial crush on him I didn't really have a thing for him, not until we started hanging out again." Caroline frowns looking down at her hands, "I love Stefan but after everything that happened I don't know how I feel anymore, I don't know if I'm in love with him anymore."

Bonnie gives her a sympathetic look, "Maybe this is just pre-wedding jitters, maybe you'll feel better when you walk down the isle tomorrow."

"This is my dream wedding," Caroine frowns, "He put together everything I've ever wanted and when he showed me all I could think about was how wrong everything felt."

Bonnie leans over and wraps her arms around Caroline, "What do you want to do?" 

"You're right, it's probably cold feet." Caroline returns the hug, "Let's just go to bed." 

After Caroline is asleep Bonnie finds her phone in her purse side pocket and unlocks it, going towards the contact list. 

She finds who she's looking for easily and her thumb hovers over the call button hesitantly before pressing down,

"How would you feel about a wedding tomorrow?" 

* * *

Caroline's hair is pulled back into an elegant bun with a crown gracing the top of her head, her makeup is done perfectly and the dress Bonnie brought is the dress of her dreams, but Caroline still feels uneasy. 

There's a knock on her door and Caroline sighs brushing her hands over her dress, "Bonnie you don't have to knock." 

"I figured it would be rude to barge in, what if you hadn't been dressed yet, love?" 

Caroline looks up into the mirror and takes in a stunned breath, "Klaus."

"I have to say, I know we weren't exactly on the greatest terms, but after helping Stefan I thought we were good enough for a wedding invitation." Klaus shuts the door and locks it behind him while Caroline turns to face him. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Klaus smiles looking her up and down, "You look stunning." 

"Stop," Caroline looks down shyly, "Why are you here?" 

"The witch called me," Klaus shrugs, "I wanted to see you before the wedding began, I'm not staying to see it." 

"You're not?" Caroline frowns looking down at her hands.

Klaus gives her an adoring look, something rare that makes Caroline's heart pound, "And watch one of the few people I've loved marry somebody else? No." 

Caroline frowns, "Then why are you here? 

"To make sure this is what you want," Klaus looks at the ring that's sitting on the vanity then back at Caroline, "Is it?" 

"Of course." Caroline looks back down at her bare finger, "I told you, I had plans."

"Don't lie to me, Caroline." Klaus steps closer to her, "You can admit it, vampire Stefan was easy to love. He could live the life you wanted, travel the world, try new things, be different people every decade or so. 

Human Stefan? Not so easy, he'll die in sixty or so years, you'll be stuck living a partial human life with him, forcing him to move when you don't age with him, hiding your relationship when your age difference looks too much. 

Tell me Caroline, is human Stefan what you want?" 

Caroline doesn't move, "I love him."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Klaus takes another step, Caroline still doesn't move. 

She watches as Klaus steps closer, and closer, but doesn't move or do anything to stop him, "I don't know." 

Klaus smirks before leaning in, Caroline closes her eyes and sucks in a breath while Klaus presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth, "Good luck, love." 

"What?" Caroline breathes out and opens her eyes to an empty room, "Klaus!" 

"You saw him?" Bonnie comes in through the open door, "Where did he go?" 

Caroline closes her eyes again, "I don't know."

"Well, what did he say?" 

Caroline presses a hand to the place he kissed, "Nothing." 

"Caroline-"

"We have an isle to walk down." Caroline gives Bonnie a sharp look, "Let's go." 

"Okay," Bonnie nods following behind Caroline as she walks towards the door, "if you're sure." 

"Bonnie-"

"Listen, I'm the one that called Klaus," Bonnie sighs shutting the dressing room door, "I knew he would be able to point out everything wrong, make you think, and Caroline if you're not sure about this, don't do it." 

"What am I supposed to tell Stefan?" 

"Nothing!" Bonnie smiles, "Runaway bride?" 

Caroline laughs sadly, "I couldn't do that to him."

"You have fifteen minutes before you absolutely have to walk down that isle," Bonnie smiles, "Do something for yourself for once Caroline." 

Caroline turns and looks at herself in the mirror, and thinks, she had always been a second choice.

She knew Stefan loved her, but she also knew Stefan didn't start looking at her until his fate with Elena was sealed, until she had finally chosen Damon. 

Her mother, may she rest in piece, had always looked at work as her priority and although she loved Caroline more than anything, she would never had given up her shereff job. 

Matt had gone for her after Elena had dumped him and gone for Stefan, and while they were together it was obvious he was still hung up on Elena. 

Tyler had ultimately chosen revenge over her, and although she had long since forgiven him, it will always sting to think about. 

Klaus though? For some reason Klaus had always put her first. Over his revenge on their gang, or Katherine, he had never put her in second place. While he had done bad things, so had Stefan, he had killed Enzo, and tried to kill Elena and Bonnie, Caroline could get over that, so why was it wrong that she had gotten over Jenna and Carol's deaths, or even her almost death. 

With a sigh Caroline looks at the clock above the door, she had ten minutes.

She sits at her vanity pulling out a piece of paper and a pen before starting to write, hopefully Stefan would forgive her one day. 

* * *

 It feels nothing like the movies make it look, being a runaway bride doesn't look nearly as beautiful.

Her hair is a mess because she had ripped the crown from her head, and there's not a taxi driving by at the perfect time for her to hide in. 

"Caroline." 

She smiles as she turns and is face to face with Klaus, who was leaning against the side of the church, a coin in between his fingers. 

"You're still here." She walks towards him, dress flowing behind her. 

He shrugs, "I was giving you until you walked down the isle." 

Caroline throws her arms around his neck and pulls him into a hug, which he easily returns, "Thank you." 

"What will you do now?" Klaus tucks a piece of hair behind her ear before placing his hand on her cheek. 

She leans into it and closes her eyes, "I hear New Orleans is beautiful this time of year." She pulls him in by his neck and can feel him smile as their lips press together. 

She's smiling too, and neither of them seem to mind the fact that the kiss is mostly teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> I wrote it in an hour, so if it sucks I don't want to be held accountable.
> 
> All the love!!


End file.
